


One Day I Wont Think of You

by Angie_leena



Series: Sing me a smile, Jack [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Drifting Apart, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Prom Night, Rebound Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, how Murphy coped, no one is underage, what Bellamy did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Part 3 in the series finally has some of Murphy's prospective. We finally find out exactly what happened on prom night between the two. And how Murphy. . . . .handled it.**“Hang on, wait. Look, I don't know what happened tonight, and I won't ask. You can tell me if and when your ready. But last time I heard you were still with your boyfriend so I'm not sure this is such a great idea.” He said.Murphy worked hard to suppress a flinch at the mention of a boyfriend. No, he didn't have one. Not anymore.





	One Day I Wont Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> More angst. Sorry?

JG Murphy was a slowly rising author. As Jonathan Gideon Murphy, he had a small series published. The most recent installation had even made it onto the top 20 best sellers list. 

Johnny had been a mama's boy. He had been his daddy's pride and joy. Johnny was his sister's baby brother and she'd never let him forget it. Almost dying from illness as a child meant even at 19 his mom refused to call him anything but her Johnny. Her dying breath was used saying his name and Johnny would never forget that. Trapped in a car with his dead father and dying mother, Johnny died too. His sister never called him Johnny again. 

Murphy was just Murphy. Author, mama's boy, sarcastic asshole friend, all in one. He had a close group of friends that consisted of Luna, his publishing agent, his sister Niylah, Raven and Finn who were his roommates, and Nate Miller.

Nate and Murphy had been friends for years, despite the two year age gap. When Miller Sr had been promoted and the Miller family had moved a county over, right before Murphy started high school, started the boys had been devastated. Starting high school without your best friend was hard enough, but “feelings” had just been revealed and the realization that they would probably not be explored was a tough one. They had tried to keep touch but distance and hormones won out. Nate started dating and so did Murphy. They spoke on birthdays and Christmas but more than that was rare. Nate called when he dumped Bryan. Murphy called when he had gotten his promise ring. Nate called when his mother moved out and told him he was going by Miller now. 

He also opened the door to 18 year old, shivering Murphy, at 2 in the morning after prom. 

He didn't ask what happened. That was what Murphy loved most about Miller. He always knew what Murphy needed. Miller didn't ask so Murphy didn't have to say. All Murphy had to do was let Miller peel his dew-damp tuxedo off of him and crawl under the hand stitched blanket on Miller's bed. So Murphy sat, running his hands over the panels that made up the quilt his mom had helped him make for the Millers going away party over 4 years before. 

“You kept this.” he croaked out when Miller came back in the room. He stopped and stared at Murphy with a sad, kind of calm expression on his face. 

“Course I did. You made it for me. That whole blanket is made of you and me, and I'd never throw you away.” 

Murphy flinched a little at the wording and he knew Miller had seen. Miller frowned slightly before settling his face back into the cool look he had before. Crossing the space between him and the bed, he sat down gingerly next to Murphy's hip. Murphy kept his gaze averted, not wanting to see the questions in his eyes. If Miller asked he would have to answer, and to answer he'd have to think about what had just happened and he wasn't ready for that. 

Instead of any of the questions Murphy wasn't ready to answer, Miller said “ How did you know where we lived? You've never been here. I don't think I've actually seen you since we moved.”

Murphy smiled “ I can leave if you want? I can call you and ask for your address. Say I'm in the neighborhood maybe. That less stalkery for you?” 

“ Your not even supposed to know what the neighborhood is” Miller groaned out “ but na this is good. Just as dramatic as the Johnny I know.” He swayed into Murphy, knocking against his shoulder and earning a light chuckle for the effort. 

“ Don't call me Johnny you ass.” Murphy pushed him back but Miller dodged him by flopping onto his back across Murphy's lap. It was like the four years in between didn't matter. They picked up exactly where they left off. Best friends and closer than brothers. Murphy was so glad for it he could have cried. Something must have shown on his face because Miller frowned up at him again.

“Oookay, no Johnny. Got it. Not a problem. What do we go by now? Jonathan? Gideon?” Miller laughed at the disgusted face he pulled at that. “Yeah that's a terrible name. So what just John? Kind of boring but ok.” 

Murphy's face went blank remembering an hour before.

_He opened the door with the room key he had finally managed to get from the night manager downstairs. Thankfully he wasn't drunk like most of the others down there. His mom had a history of alcoholism that she fought against and he had long ago vowed not to take that chance. He didn't mind if others drank around him but he was better than peer pressure. His missing boyfriend however, not so much. He had lost sight of Bellamy thirty minutes ago now, and was beginning to worry. Prom was supposed to be their night, and he had spent most of it watching his friends get increasingly wasted on smuggled booze. Bellamy had waited until the after party but only just. The last time Murphy had seen him was when he told him he was ready to head across the street to their hotel room for the night. Murphy was pretty sure any plans they had were effectively put on hold. But when he came back from grabbing his jacket Bellamy had been gone. After searching the suite Wells had rented for the night, he finally found someone who said they saw Bellamy across the street at the hotel. Hoping Bellamy made it to their room ok, he let himself in only to stop dead at the sight in front of him. On the bed was Bellamy. Naked. With an equally naked Ontari on top of him. Bellamy's hands were on her breasts while she kissed him noisily. Her eyes were open and fixed on John still in the doorway. She pulled away from Bellamy's lips with a wicked smile on her face. The whimpering noise of protest Bellamy made, broke John's heart. ___

_“Close the door John, it's rude.” She smirked at him._

_Bellamy finally looked at him._

_“John?” He asked “John, John. What are you doing? Why are you here? No. No why are you there? All the way over there. Close the door John.” He slurred, the alcohol making him sound slow and sloppy. He moaned when Ontari began moving and turned back to her. John felt everything inside him break and his stomach heave violently. He turned away and slammed the door shut but he could still hear them as he walked down the hall._

“John? John?” Miller's voice snapped him back to the present and he snarled at him.

“ Don't! Don't call me John. Murphy. We can call me Murphy now. Miller and Murphy.” 

Miller smiled even though his eyes still had a glint of confusion. 

“ Ok, sure. Murphy. I like it.” 

Murphy looked down at Miller. His head and shoulders were in his lap. He had a gruff beard that was thicker than the five o'clock shadow Murphy had. He had dark eyes that looked like deep pools of inky blackness. He was looking at Murphy clearly and calmly and without any expectation, and suddenly Murphy wanted to disconnect and get lost in those eyes.

________“Come here” he murmured softly. Miller blinked up at him but slowly got up turning to face him. Murphy brought his hands up to cup his jaw and leaned in. The kiss was soft, and slow, and only lasted a few breaths before Miller pulled back, taking Murphy's hands in his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hang on, wait. Look, I don't know what happened tonight, and I won't ask. You can tell me if and when your ready. But last time I heard you were still with your boyfriend so I'm not sure this is such a great idea.” He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Murphy worked hard to suppress a flinch at the mention of a boyfriend. No, he didn't have one. Not anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The last time we talked was in December. That was five months ago. I don't have a boyfriend Miller” It wasn't a lie. It was stretching the truth, absolutely, letting him draw a different conclusion. But it wasn't a lie. “And it's prom night. Everyone should have sex prom night, right?” Murphy kissed him again. He felt Miller slowly relax into the kiss, then slowly kiss him back, before he began to kiss him with hunger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was different than he was used to, but not in a bad way. Miller was forceful and experienced. He took and gave in equal measure and Murphy found himself lost in it. For the next few hours Murphy stopped thinking and only worried about what Miller was making him feel and making sure he gave back just as good. In the morning Miller woke him up and they spent the day together catching up with one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When David got home from a night shift he was happy to see Murphy and invited him to stay for dinner. They talked about college and when Miller mentioned he was going to the local university, Murphy decided he'd rather go there than the school he had picked out a couple of hours away. He wouldn't tell anyone and already had the credits to graduate early so long as his parents were ok with it. He caught the worried looks Miller shot him but decided to ignore them. He was probably being dramatic and impulsive but he didn't care. When Miller drive him home late that night he didn't kiss him goodnight. There was no awkwardness and Murphy was glad for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They didn't sleep together again until Murphy started college that May. And again when summer semester was over. He was to injured and depressed after the accident to even think about it, but Miller was still there. He helped him write letters to his sister who was in England for medical school and unable to come back. Murphy wrote the first draft of Emori in the hospital with Miller next to him. When Miller finally took him home two months later he kissed and licked every scar and left over bruise. They didn't talk about what they were doing. Miller dated people casually and sometimes more seriously. Murphy went on his own dates too. But every once in a while they came together. Slowly, and forcefully, exactly the way they had that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Murphy never did tell him what happened and Miller, of course, never asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**  
They were on the couch when Murphy heard keys in the lock. Murphy was laid out on top of Miller with his pants halfway down his legs and Miller's hands kneading his ass. He jerked back as the door was opening spluttering indignantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ I thought you guys were going to a party?!?” He said as he nearly toppled himself off the couch. Miller laughed at him under his breath but caught him easily and yanked his pants back up for him. Murphy threw him a look that was half glare, half thanks. He knew Raven and Finn considered him family but he wouldn't push his boundaries unreasonably. When he looked back at them they were sharing a look that he didn't think he was supposed to catch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh yeah we were, it kind of went sideways though.” Finn said rubbing his neck. He glanced at Miller uncomfortably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Murphy frowned. “Oh. Ok. Sorry? We'll get out of your way.” He said taking Miller's hand and pulling him from the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Murphy wait!” Raven said as he turned to walk away. “We wanted to talk to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Raven now doesn't seem like the best time.” Finn cut in, pointedly not looking up at anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Everything ok?” Miller asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven looked torn and Murphy grew confused. The four of them spent plenty of time together, and they knew Miller was his best friend. They also knew they hooked up from time to time so he wasn't sure what the tense atmosphere was about. Then he thought about his erratic behavior the last couple of weeks since his run in at the coffee shop across town._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ Guys look, I've been a total ass and I know it. I'm also sorry. I'm no good when I drink and I've had some. . . Stuff going on” he said, stumbling over his words “ but I'm gonna get my shit together ok? Miller already threw out any alcohol I had left over and I might stay at his place for a while to dry out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven's eyes grew wide and she threw an anxious glance at Finn “No Murphy you don't have to do that. It's really not been an issue. I mean not really. We know you've been upset about something. We weren’t going to push you about it. Please, you don't have to leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Murphy smiled “ I know Raven, Finn, and that's why I love you guys. We'll talk more in the morning ok?” He turned back to Miller and they walked back into his room, closing the door quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wasn't planning on this much angst this time but it all just kinda. . . . .happened? but we are moving along, so we do finally have some Murphy prospective. We get a really good look at what happened between him and Bellamy. And what he's been up to since then. I do have a few ideas for a couple more installations in this series but I'm not sure how many more. i have at least one, maybe two more before the boys actually meet up tho. I hope that's not too long for you guys! Please, Please, Please let me know what you think!


End file.
